Perfectly
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Hermione has convinced herself that she isn't good enough for someone just because they don't notice her except to tease her. Will she see that she is? SONGFIC


**Disclaimer****:_ I don't own any of these characters, places, things, ect. because the pround owner of them is J.K. Rowling. Though...I wish that I owned them, that would be SO cool!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Draco Malfoy," Hermione fumed under her breath as she stomped down the corridor at Hogwarts. "Just because I'm not just like every other girl he just turns up his nose and never gives me the time of day except to taunt me." Hermione sighed and looked at her barely visible reflection in one of the windows at her side.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just fine," Hermione said looking at herself.

_--------------------------------_

_I like who I am,_

_But I guess you don't._

_--------------------------------_

"Well, I guess that he doesn't think that," Hermione said angrily as her brow furrowed together.

_--------------------------------_

_I think that I can,_

_But you think I won't,_

_Amount to anything at all._

_--------------------------------_

"He just thinks that I'm useless. Like I can't do anything and won't amount to anything, nothing! I just can't believe that I like him!" she fumed, stomping again down the hallway.

_--------------------------------_

_If you love me, _

_You sure show it strange._

_--------------------------------_

"And to think that Ginny thinks that he may like me. This is all her fault for getting my hopes up! He hates me, simple as that."

_--------------------------------_

_Is there anything,_

_That you wouldn't change?_

_--------------------------------_

"I mean, how could Draco Malfoy like me? What would he change about me?"

_--------------------------------_

_I can't be,_

_Your paper doll._

_--------------------------------_

"It's not like I can completely change who I am to his whim."

_--------------------------------_

_I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake.  
--------------------------------_

"He sees every little detail that's supposedly 'wrong' with me. I mean, I'm fine…right?" Hermione sighed sadly as she walked, talking to herself.

_--------------------------------_

_I wanna be perfect  
Just like you,  
But there's only so much that a girl can do.  
When I look in the mirror,  
It makes sense to me,_

_Perfectly.  
Perfectly._

_--------------------------------  
_

"I mean, there is only so much that I can, want, to do. The way I look makes sense to me. Isn't that enough?"

_--------------------------------_

_I like worn out shoes,  
You like high heels, and fantasies.  
But I'm what's real.  
I guess you could say,  
The shoe don't fit.  
--------------------------------_

"Maybe I _**should **_try something new. Like some heels or something other than my tennis shoes."

_--------------------------------_

_Maybe I'm from Venus,  
You're from Mars.  
My imperfections are what they are.  
I guess one of us must deal, with it._

_--------------------------------_

"Well, Draco's just going to have to deal with this. I have my imperfections, but so does he. We're just both going to have to deal with it."

_--------------------------------_

_I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me.  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah.  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you.  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do.  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What i see,  
Makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly.  
_

_I try to fit,  
In the mold,  
That you make.  
But I'm tired of playing,  
This little charade._

_--------------------------------_

_  
_"I'm just tired of trying to be **EXACTLY** what Draco wants. I'm tired of it!"

_--------------------------------_

_I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me.  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see,  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah.  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you.  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do.  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see,  
Makes sense to me, yeah,  
Perfectly.  
--------------------------------_

Hermione looked in the window on her right again and looked at her reflection one last time.

"I may not be_'perfect'_…but I AM perfectly _**me**_."


End file.
